Work or Play
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: NaruIno oneshot request from a friend. Ino and Naruto have never worked together before, no less on a mission like this.


**This is a request from a friend and major fan of this pairing. I hope you enjoy it. **

It had been an assenting decision on their part. Maybe not the two blondes picked for this mission, but rather by the Hokage, Tsunade, and her advisors. There are many fine shinobi in their village to serve for them at beck and call, but the two unlikely ninja for a paired mission of this magnitude is a rather uncertain call. Her, Ino Yamanaka, and him, Naruto Uzumaki. Hot tempered meets goofball, but what could there be said? Neither could say no and as missions became rather scarce at this time, the two ninja wanted nothing more than to get out and serve their village.

"This mission is one we have never tried before," said the busty woman in the authoritative position, "Sending in two people instead of a four-man cell is a risk, but if we send more than two our village could be thought of as planning something not in the agreement."

Naruto looked over at the distraught kunoichi beside him; the one Sakura always seemed to want to pick fights with. In his book, Ino wrote down as just as scary as Sakura could be. It didn't make much sense at the moment, though, because Ino worked well with Shikamaru, not with himself. He knew nothing more about her than what she knew about him.

Naruto spoke up, "What's the deal, Granny Tsunade," he began, "Why aren't we going with anyone? What are we doing?"

Tsunade held a hand up, making the blonde male stop his questions. When she had his attention, she began talking again, "In this small village right outside of the mist village, there are these two nobles who look enough like you to be twins. The only difference is the clothing and, well of course, the money. We have received a warning that an assassination had been planned for them."

Ino's blue eyes widened a little and looked over at the orange-clad ninja. Work with him? She still only remembered him as the knuckle head that couldn't even create a decent shadow clone. Of course given recent events, she knew he had grown rather strong, so pre-notions had to be thrown over her shoulder. Still, though, working with Sakura's teammate? At least they would be living rather cushy for a while so it couldn't be all bad, right? No sooner had that thought left her, Tsunade decided to drop the ball on them. Rather like a shuriken really, not a ball. That would be way less painful than what they heard.

"These two nobles are husband and wife and are known to not hide their affection. As ninja, I expect you to be able to act out this part as you would any other. I'm counting on you, Ino, Naruto. Please leave and arrive quickly. Go in unnoticed and enter straight into their home where they are going to be waiting for you," Tsunade leaned forward on her steepled hands, "When there you will be notified as to the plan to hide and protect the real nobles and how to act just like them. Whatever you do, do NOT get out of character unless you are 100% safe. When the assassinators come at you, destroy them. Dismissed."

~.~

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he waited for the other ninja to arrive. No need but to pack anything but the necessities for a simple "character" mission, so what in the world would keep Ino this long? Naruto sighed, knowing nothing about anything when it came to women and their habits. His blue eyes rolled to the sky as a gentle breeze blew around him. The calming breeze seemed to bring a reassurance to his nervous stomach. He had been on enough missions with Sakura to understand how to respond to her actions and moods. Ino, however, brought up a different story. He had only worked with her one time and that had been a long time ago.

He brought his attention back to the village, looking for any sign of his companion for this mission. The mission…it brought a small blush to his cheeks. Affectionate? To Ino? As in kissing or...what? He didn't know what would happen, but he hoped he came back alive. If the assassins didn't kill him, he would think that Ino may. Sure. Ino was gorgeous, but to Naruto Sakura had always been his love. Would he feel like he was betraying himself if he did anything?

~.~

This entire ordeal was insane! Ino gripped her hair slightly and groaned out loud. She knew time had long since passed from when she had to be there, but given that she would have to spend the next undetermined amount of time with him, acting as spouses for one thing, she figured making him wait a few extra hours wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe in that time, the Hokage would come to her senses and send someone else with her, or send someone else period. Either way she did NOT want to go with Naruto. It was times like these she wished Sasuke was still in the village. She knew he would be able to pull off a blonde wig.

Ino glared a little into her bag. Thinking about Sasuke at a time like this wouldn't solve anything. He was gone and Naruto had yet to bring him back. Putting the last article into her bag, she shouldered it and bid her parents goodbye before heading to the gates where, of course, Naruto was standing there patiently. She supposed spending so much time waiting on Kakashi gave him tons of practice. Naruto gave her a small, nervous smile which she returned with one of the same caliber. This would be one long walk to the village.

~.~

The one good thing about awkwardness became apparent very soon as neither party really had anything to talk about. The simple questions had already been answered, so what about pleasantries? Nothing came to mind as one figured the other had a mind full of ramen and the other believed the first had a mind full of flowers. Naruto looked up at the sky and estimated how long they had been walking. He recognized this area from when he had last been here as a genin, no matter how long ago that was. With the feeling of nostalgia, came certain wisdom.

"Neh, Ino," when the kunoichi turned her attention to him he continued, "We should set up camp for now. That way we will have all day to ride across to the village and be there close to dusk."

Ino could only describe her feelings as surprised. Surprised that Naruto would be able to think out something like that. Once again, she now knew not to neither underestimate nor overestimate Naruto Uzumaki.

Setting up camp was uneventful. The fire building was uneventful as well as the simple meal. The only words exchanged came out in small affirmations and grunts. Ino knew this behavior wouldn't break it for when they would have to act like lovers just two days from now. She clasped her hands between her knees before scooting to sit directly beside her peer where no space could be virtually seen. Naruto jumped and looked at her as he leaned away from her.

"I-ino! What are you doing," Naruto stammered like the idiot she made him out to be.

"Naruto…in two days from now we will have to...play the part...we can't go into this cold turkey…the sooner we learn to act like it, the easier it will be," Ino explained as she sighed, grabbing his bigger hand in her smaller one. His held work and tear, calluses even on top such soft skin. Hers were still delicate enough to be considered women's hands. Since she worked with long range, not many battles concerned her hands getting involved. The two blushed like crazy people and couldn't even look at each other.

Since the night still held more awkwardness Ino bit her lip and turned Naruto's face towards her. "Naruto…I'm going to teach you how to…theatre kiss…I don't know if it will keep them in the dark for long but for now I don't think either of us could bear actually kissing each other."

Naruto's face became flushed red, but with the mission in mind he watched her as she slowly leaned in and kissed the very edge of his mouth and could see how this could look like a real kiss to a third party looking in. He hoped this would be enough. The idea of kissing Ino was taking his duty to the Leaf Village a little too far. Not that he would mind, but he didn't want to get lost in the moment too much.

Ino pulled back quickly and stood up, "Ok. That's enough for now. Let's go to bed." She was in her sleeping bag too fast for words to be returned, leaving Naruto flabbergasted.

~.~

Upon arrival, both parties were brought straight to the nobles and everyone immediately saw the resemblances. Ino and Naruto got rushed to dawning their new attire and personas. Next came everything they would need to know about the characters they were playing. The male noble was a doting husband and never afraid to show his affection in corny words while the wife was shy and somewhat withdrawn, even if she responded to the advances of the other. Meanwhile, the nobles got shipped to the Mist Village with an escort. After several long hours Naruto and Ino were no longer allowed to be Naruto and Ino. Instead it was Lady Yuki and Sir Raito. Naruto felt and figured he probably looked quite silly in his garments and had to prepare for what Ino would look like.

What he saw changed his view on Ino forever. Being ninja meant that normally others rarely, or never, saw their comrades dressed up. Ino was garbed in an elegant purple dress and her hair was done to fit her. She walked with grace in the heels over to Naruto. Naruto almost forgot he was supposed to be playing the part of the adoring husband and scrambled to take her and in his and hold it awkwardly to his chest. He knew now that his time with Jaraiya and seeing him flirt with tons of women would pay off.

"My dear, you are the light of my world as always," he said in a dreamy voice, throwing Ino off guard. She had no idea that Naruto knew how to be a charmer and was flattered, until she remembered the main thing. This was a mission…nothing said here could be taken out of context. She would have to put her pride into remission as she smiled sweetly at her 'husband'.

"Oh Raito-kun, you always are too modest of yourself," Naruto snickered a little under his hand, making Ino smack him lightly on the head. Their subjects gasped but soon were relaxed as Naruto quickly thought of something.

"Thank you Yuki for getting the bug off my head…you are a perfect being," he said, kissing her on the cheek softly. The two hooked arms and continued on their stroll. Adoring romantics seemed to follow their every move, the nobles' relationship supposedly legendary for being an arranged marriage. From afar someone shouted, "Give her a good kiss!"

They stopped and gulped their backs still to the crowd. The main guard looked down at them, urging to two ninja to swallow their pride and just do it. Remembering what Ino had taught him the night before, he took her chin gently and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away, feeling accomplished, even if awkward.

That is, until an exasperated sigh came from the guard and groans of unapproval sounded all around them. The two knew now that their time of 'taking it easy' for this mission wouldn't ever hold true. Ino and Naruto stared at each other and blushed coming closer and closer together until their lips met. They schooled their faces into ones that showed enjoyment. Naruto couldn't describe how he was feeling, kissing a girl at last. Her lips felt soft and full and worked with experience against his. He brought her closer and felt her tongue tease at his entrance. His body spoke for him as his mouth opened enough so their tongues could battle in a kiss.

An excited hollered broke the two out of the illusion as they were allowed to walk into the castle. The guard nodded towards the two ninja who headed towards the shared bed chamber. Once in the safety of the no window room, no windows for a reason apparently, they broke apart, blushing with enough force that the sun would be jealous. Ino excused herself to the conjoined bathroom while Naruto slowly sat on the bed, staring at his hands. That kiss. It was…only work right? It sure didn't feel like it, not with the way Ino was attacking his mouth, pressing her body on his…

'_No! This is my mission and that's my teammate,'_ Naruto thought briskly. Something in him knew that didn't hold true when Ino exited and walked towards him.

"Naruto…about that kiss…," Ino started, making Naruto a bit hopeful for reasons that he wouldn't understand, "I don't think you should be getting so into your work like that."

Naruto's mouth dropped and he narrowed his eyes at her, "W-what are you talking about? You're the one that shoved your tongue into my mouth! I was just responding," he said in his defense.

Ino scoffed at him, "As if I could even begin to do that with you for real."

Naruto threw his hands up and rolled over on the bed, glaring that wall as Ino left the room to get something to eat. She felt terrible for putting all the blame on Naruto like that, but it was the only way to make her feel like she hadn't gotten some kind of thrill. She had to keep telling herself that this was all for the mission and nothing else. Nothing really mattered here. No kiss or words were true for each other. She raised a hand to touch her lips tenderly, as if they would break off from the memory. _'Just a…mission….'_

~.~

A month passed. One month exactly. No assassin. No attack. Nothing. Nothing but awkward tension that built stronger between the two shinobi who by each day struggled to determine if work was becoming play. Each kiss got longer, every cuddle felt too close to be fake. At one point in time they had to fake a date. This had proved a tasking event for both parties as each one tended to make it a real date in one way or another. They couldn't be getting this close in only a month, could they? It was beginning to be way too much so Naruto approached the head guard and pulled him aside.

"Hey. Where is the attack? We were told that someone would be trying to assassinate the nobles and so far the only thing we are doing is playing house," he frowned at the other man, rather disappointed in the lack of action they were receiving. Also, the worries of being caught became more and more certain the longer they remained here.

"Be patient. We need to be sure that the assassin is taken care of before we can bring them back," he said, looking like he would be more than happy having the real deal back than they would like to go home. Naruto turned away and went back to Ino, wrapping his arm back around her waist, the position becoming rather natural by this time. Being forced to be affectionate to each other would probably prove difficult to get rid of when they got back into the village. Or did either of them want it to go? Naruto and Ino fought with themselves constantly. Was this merely a mission anymore or had it become real? The mere thought sent shivers down Ino's spine and goose bumps to Naruto's skin. What would happen when they returned to their own village or even going home again? They were forced to cuddle at night because of threats of someone coming in and seeing them. Ino…had to say she didn't mind at all. As a romantic she wanted a man to hold her tight, but never had she thought it would be Naruto doing it. Naruto, however, was tense, trying to figure his feelings out and worried that he would hold her too tight. He was a mess-up after all.

Upon exiting the building a cry erupted from the main entrance. Ino and Naruto went on guard as they ran with the others to the place where it originated. Ino's eyes widened upon seeing the tattered body of the real Sir Raito and tossed off her persona, going to his side and running her glowing green hands over his body to assess him. The crowd looked surprised to say the least. These two people were not their beloved romantics…what the hell was happening to them? Looks of betrayal and rage filled the eyes of the subjects as they slowly backed away. The guards held them back as one erupted into a yell of frustration and accusing, blaming them for the injuries of their noble.

"He's alive and scratched but he will be fine," Ino confirmed, easing some of the tension as Raito coughed to life, reaching his hand out to his trusted guard.

"Yuki, my dear Yuki, they took her," he yelled through tears, "Save her!"

~.~

They dashed through the trees and yet they didn't feel like ninjas again. Ino glanced over at Naruto and noticed that with every step he got closer to her. She didn't complain…the distance apart was becoming unbearable after a month of no separation. Their hands brushed and it only felt natural. For a moment, the world around them got quiet and it was only them.

"Heh," Naruto's grunt broke the silence, "I guess work can do this to you…make something seem so normal…," he stated, not thinking about what the words meant to the kunoichi. They meant that what she was feeling was foolish. She hadn't felt this worthless since she realized Sakura had more of chance with Sasuke, being in the same team and all. Ino bit her lip as she looked away, using the next jump to separate them. "Yeah," she responded weakly, hoping her tears went unnoticed. She had to stay strong and not let another male ruin her track of being a ninja. She wasn't that same little girl anymore; she was a strong woman now.

Naruto dropped down silently as the wreckage came into view. The guards laid dead around the overturned carriage and there was no sign of Lady Yuki. Ino went to work checking the guards for any clues or traces that could lead them closer to whoever would take one noble and try to kill the other. Ino sighed, finding all of them dead; however, it looked as if they had tried to kill each other or themselves. Which one, she didn't care to know.

"Ino! I have a trail," Naruto said, pointing down a path. It was handmade, so obviously whoever this was couldn't be a ninja or trained very much. Ino stood beside him, fisting her hand to keep herself from grabbing his. Naruto noted it and sighed, knowing this was no good going into a possible battle angry at him.

"Hey…Ino…just to let you know. I didn't take this mission as seriously as I should. I had been too focused on trying to rid my head of thoughts that I should have let come naturally. But now is not the time to worry about things like this…so please…just treat me as the dope you normally see me as," he said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, before setting off down the path.

Ino smiled a little, "Thank you…Naruto," she whispered before focusing her mind on the real issue at hand, it easier now that her mind was eased to submission.

It took less than five minutes before they came upon a small building. It looked as if it were built to just be there and nowhere else in the world. Not bothering with being subtle, though, Naruto ran through the front door. Ino sighed in annoyance at the boy's impatience. She looked around the door silently and blinked a little, feeling her heart racing. Naruto was nowhere to be seen! Everything was quiet and small dust particles floated around and the place didn't show any signs that even Naruto had entered. Stepping in further the blonde woman felt faint and fell to the floor, losing consciousness, the last thing she saw being a pair of high heels walking towards her.

~.~

**Wake up**

Ino's eyes blinked open and she stared at her reflection…no it was her, in her Yuki disguise, sitting with Naruto on the bed. It looked like a memory, Naruto having to hold her hand and Ino having to lean against his shoulder. It brought some butterflies to the young kunoichi, but this was no time to be lost in romantics. Ino struggled to move but she couldn't do anything more than blink. Looking around she spotted Naruto hanging in the air, his eyes still closed as he hadn't woken up. How was it that they were in the same illusion at once? Was that part of the illusion?

**This is both of your thoughts, child. Everything that you both wanted.**

"Who…who are you? Show yourself," Ino called out, trying not to sound weak or scared, but her voice failed her. She couldn't pretend this was out of the ordinary. She frantically looked around for any sign of the feminine voice's owner without any avail.

Suddenly, 'Naruto' got an evil glint in his eye and looked directly at her. She saw something flash and noted that he had a katana hidden at his side which he slowly started pulling out, 'Ino' just leaning against him with affection. Was this…what Naruto really wanted to do to Ino? To kill her? She clenched her eyes shut, hoping to rid herself of the sight before her. She couldn't handle seeing Naruto killing her.

**Watch…you cannot look away!**

Ino's were forced open immediately and she was forced to do as the voice told her to do and watched as 'Ino' was thrown onto the bed rather brutally by 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' proceeded to pull the long sword out and started to pierce Ino with it in the stomach. 'Ino's' mouth hung open but she didn't cry, yet, her lips curled into a small smile.

The real Ino however scream in intense pain as the wound became apparent on her, the blood running down her and dripping off into the black void under her. She panted softly but got no rest as another wound appeared, making Ino scream louder. No! This can't be what Naruto wanted of her!

Naruto's eyes cracked open hearing a cry of pain, "Ino…?" He looked around and beheld the scene. Now that Naruto was awake, 'Ino' grabbed a kunai and shoved it into 'Naruto's' shoulder. The real Naruto cried out in pain and looked over at Ino, his eyes widening in rage seeing that she was bleeding so profusely. "Let us go," Naruto yelled enraged, his eyes turning to slits. All he saw was Ino getting hurt not that she was hurting him.

Ino coughed a bit, feeling very dizzy from the loss of blood. She heard Naruto's voice and could only glare in his direction. She knew that he never felt anything for her…he just wanted to kill her. She spat out the blood and coughed painfully.

"Ino! Hold on! I'll come save you," Naruto yelled as he grunted and struggled against his invisible bonds. Their attention was no longer on the bloody scene under them, it was on each other. Ino was slowly dying from the loss of blood but her rage was the only thing keeping her up. Naruto was focused on trying to release both of them. "Ino! Don't believe what you see! I would never harm you! Come back and realize she's trying to turn us against each other!"

Ino clenched her eyes shut, not knowing what to believe. Everything in her pointed to believing the sight in front of them, but Naruto's voice…it was reaching to her. She looked over at Naruto and her eyes widened, never before had she seen him going Kyuubi…all of that power…

Everything in front of them seemed to shatter and they fell to the ground, the wounds on both parties gone with the rest of the darkness. Naruto, though, was still slowly growing a second tail, panting and growling at the woman in black in front of them. The hood hid who she was as she cursed softly and made the first attack at Naruto.

"Never did I think they would carelessly send a tailed beast," she said, laughing slightly. She brought her leg down on him, but Naruto caught it and howled in her face. He changed his hold and flung her around in a circle before letting her go to slam into the wall across from them. Ino held her hands to her chest, completely scared and worthless at this point. If she tried to help, she would only be hurt more…but she couldn't let Naruto grow another tail. From what she heard, it was rather disastrous.

"Naruto! Calm down," she yelled at him, feeling tears come up as she ran towards him. Naruto turned and growled softly at Ino as she approached him. "I'm safe…I'm safe…," she tried again, slowly reaching towards him. The ominous chakra slowly dissipated around them as Naruto slumped slightly into Ino. He weakly cupped her cheek as if not believing it himself.

Their short moment was ruined as the rubble moved and the woman appeared. Ino gasped as Naruto straightened up, looking just as surprised. There stood Lady Yuki glaring at them with such force they could feel it in their bones.

"But…why," Ino questioned, reaching behind her for a kunai. Yuki stepped around the rubble, tossing off the rest of the ruined cloak.

"Do you have any idea how horrible it is," she started, "To be an elite ninja but forced to marry a man who only knows romance? How hard it is to put up with him for so long? I had to go through with my plan earlier and kill him for the money and the village to go to me!"

"You monster…," Ino glared back at her. If there was anything she hated it had to be greed. The man adored her and waited on her hand and foot and she had been lying to him for the money. She couldn't fathom it at all, no less understand what happiness it would bring to the woman.

A loud cackle erupted from her throat as she approached them bravely. "Two little children like you wouldn't understand it. Living our lives for a month should have shown you what a hell it was!" She rubbed at her temples for a moment as if thinking deeply "At first I was going to try to starve him out by planting a small bomb for the carriage to break and leave us stranded. But his guards had survived unlike in my plan so I had to pull out my jutsu…but the damn fool got away before I could do anything!

"You…however…managed to break it…therefore…I can't let you surv-" The woman's body slumped to the ground before she looked back up. Naruto blinked and looked at Ino's body to see it laying on the floor lifeless.

'Yuki' smiled and Ino's voice erupted from the woman's body, "One thing I know about villains like her…it makes them not pay attention long enough to realize I was throwing myself into her…let's take her back to the village."

Naruto smiled a goofy smile "Ino. You're amazing," he complimented, picking up her body and walking towards the village.

Upon arriving Sir Raito ran towards his wife but stopped abruptly. He had a look on his face of confusion. "You're…not Yuki…"

Naruto set Ino's body down gently. "Yuki was the one that set up the attack… she wanted you out of the way to get the money and the village in her control. I'm not lying to you…get her restrained and you will see…"

The guards slowly restrained Yuki and Ino released the jutsu, needing to for a while. She slowly sat up, holding her head, sweating from the overexertion.

As soon as she was free, Yuki started struggling, to no avail. Raito stepped forward and shakily questioned her, "Yuki, my love, tell me it isn't true…"

She spat in his face, "Of course it is. I have always loathed you!" Raito glared, showing his bad side now. "Take her away and lock her up!" He watched them leave with her and turned back to the two Leaf ninja with a sad look in his eyes.

"I am very sorry for all of this trouble…thank you for your time…"

~.~

Hand in hand they were walking, neither in any hurry to get home after this ordeal. Ino stopped for a moment and got Naruto's attention. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what his newfound love would want. Ino couldn't handle all the caring she received from just looking into his blue eyes.

"Naruto…I don't think this mission was ever work for me…I mean, it was a first…but after being the part for so long…I realized I felt natural like this," she said as Naruto got closer to her with each word.

"I..can say the same…because no other words will come to mind," he admitted, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Slowly their lips met again. This time…there was only play behind it.

_**End**_


End file.
